IMing with twilight
by luvwriting13
Summary: twilight goes digital!everybody gets a IM account. What will happen? read and find out. rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so here is instant messaging for twilight. Hope you like it!!! The first person to review can help me with the next chapter. they can be part of the chat!!!!!!!!!! so go review please!!!

Bella - edwardcullen4eva

edward - humansrox

jacob - WEREWOLVES

nessie - got2luvblood

edwardcullen4eva has entered chat room

WEREWOLVES has entered chat room

edwardcullen4eva: Jake?

WEREWOLVES: yea its me

edwardcullen4eva: How have you been? I haven't talked to you in forever!!! hows the pack

WEREWOLVES: Im fine. the pack is fine. is nessie around?

got2luvblood has entered chat room

got2luvblood: JAKE!!!!!!!!!! omg how are you?

WEREWOLVES: im fine

got2luvblood: are you home?

WEREWOLVES: yea why?

got2luvblood: i'll be over there in a minute

got2luvblood: mom?

edwardculled4eva: yea?

got2luvblood: im going to Jake's house

edwardcullen4eva: have fun

got2luvblood has left the chat room

edwardcullen4eva: jake?

WEREWOLVES: yea

edwardcullen4eva: you're gunna b responsible with her, right?

WEREWOLVES: no promises

WEREWOLVES has left the chat room

edwardcullen4eva: great, now im all alone

humansrox has entered the chat room

humansrox: Bella?

edwardcullen4eva: yea

humansrox: how are u, love?

edwardcullen4eva: fine

humansrox: luv the name, it suits you

edwardcullen4eva: urs is interesting

humansrox: where is Nessie?

edwardcullen4eva: Jake's house

humansrox: oh

edwardcullen4eva: Edward?

humansrox: yea?

edwardcullen4eva: why r we IMing each other, when we r sitting across the room?

humansrox: i don't know

edwardcullen4eva: im leaving

edwardcullen4eva has left the chat room

humansrox: great now im all alone!

humansrox: i wonder if Emmett has one of these...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**don't really know what made me think of this idea. I just wrote it down one after noon. hope you like it. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! yay! thank you emmettess cullen who was the 1st person to review and was in my story!!!!!!! Warning: this chapter contains some pranking from Edward and Bella! Read on!  
**

**Disclaimer: I didn't put 1 up on the 1st chapter by accident! sorry! don't sue me!!!!! Stephanie Meyer owns all of the twilight characters. This is the disclaimer for all of the chapters in IMing with twilight!!!! :)**

edwardcullen4eva: bella

humansrox: Edward

got2luvblood: Nessie

WEREWOLVES: Jacob

Emmettess: emmettess cullen

mr. muscle: emmett

mr. muscle has entered the chat

edwardcullen4eva has entered the chat

humansrox has entered the chat

mr. muscle: yo wats up?

mr. muscle: anybody there?

mr. muscle: i guess not

mr. muscle:wow im bored

mr. muscle: maybe i should write a song!

mr. muscle: llamas!

mr. muscle: llamas lamas!

mr. muscle: my song is lame

edwardcullen4eva: wow

mr. muscle: who is that?

edwardcullen4eva: Rosalie

mr. muscle: why is your name edwardcullen4eva?

edwardcullen4eva: because he is so much hotter that you!

mr. muscle: im gunna kill Edward!!!

humansrox: please don't

mr. muscle: who is humansrox?

humansrox: Carlisle

mr. muscle: why can't I kill Edward?

humansrox: 'cause I said so

mr. muscle: :(

Emmettess has entered the chat

Emmettess: emmett i luv u! rosalie is cheating on you! now you can marry meeeeeeeeeee!!!!

mr. muscle: who is THAT?

mr. muscle: im sooo out of here!

emmettess has left the chat

mr. muscle has left the chat

humansrox: Bella?

edwardcullen4eva: yep

humansrox: that was absoulutely brilliant!

edwardcullen4eva: i wunder when he will figure out it was us

humansrox: idk hopefully not soon. Um...i hafta go hunt

edwardcullen4eva: ok c u l8r!

humansrox has left the chat

edwardcullen4eva: im alone

edwardcullen4eva: :(

edwardcullen4eva: Alice really should get one of these

edwardcullen4eva has left the chat

**Will Emmett ever figure out that it was Edward and Bella not Rosalie and Carlisle. Will he break up with Rose? Will Alice ever get an im? next chappie will be really good. **

**more reviews=happy writer**

**happy writer=next chapter**

**review!**

**oh, and emmettess was the first person to review so she got to be in the chapter. The first person to review this chapter can be in the 3rd chapter so review please!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter!! yay! I know that I haven't updated in forever. Hopefully this will make up for it!! =)**

**Disclaimer: Really? Must i say it? Fine . . . I'm not stephanie Meyer. I'm Better!!! Just kidding. I love you stephanie Meyer!!! Keep on writing!!!**

edwardcullen4eva: Bella

humansrox: Edward

got2luvblood: Nessie

WEREWOLVES: Jacob

HypedAndAddictedToFanFic: HypedAndAddictedToFanFic

mr. muscle: Emmett

armyluver: Jasper

Humansrox has entered the chat room

armyluver has entered the chat room

armyluver:This is sooo cool!!!!!!!!

humansrox: I know!!!!

armyluver: Does Bella have one of these?

humansrox: yep

armyluver: Nessie?

humansrox: yep

armyluver: Emmett?

humansrox: yep

armyluver: Alice?

humansrox: nope

armyluver: wow lots of people have these!

humansrox: you forgot someone

armyluver: who?

humansrox: Jacob

armyluver: why does he have one?

humansrox: Nessie

armyluver: oh

humansrox: how many Jacob's does it take to screw in a light bulb?

armyluver: idk a couple hundred

humansrox: he would probably still need a manual. lol

armyluver: good one

humansrox: I thought so myself

WEREWOLVES!!! has entered the chat room

humansrox: hi Jacob

WEREWOLVES: where is Nessie?

humansrox: nice to see you too

armyluver: hey

WEREWOLVES: hey

armyluver: I know where Nessie is

humansrox: Don't tell him!!!

WEREWOLVES: Where is she? And who are you?

armyluver: I am your worst nightmare. I have taken Nessie away forever!!! ha ha!!

WEREWOLVES: Jasper not funny

armyluver: I'm not jasper, I'm your worst nightmare

WEREWOLVES: Jasper IS my worst nightmare

armyluver: I am? cool!

WEREWOLVES: Ha! so it is Jasper!! Where is Nessie

armyluver: Wait - so I'm _not_ your worst nightmare? =(

WEREWOLVES: Where is she????

humansrox: She is out shopping with Rosalie and Alice

WEREWOLVES: =(

Humansrox: you type REALLY slow. I bet I could type 10 things before you could type one thing!

WEREWOLVES: how much do you want to bet?

humansrox: how about $500?

WEREWOLVES: your on

humansrox: Jasper

armyluver: yea

humansrox: will you say 'go' for us?

armyluver: fine

armyluver: 3

armyluver: 2

armyluver: 1

armylover: go!!!!

humansrox:hi

humansrox: I'm

humansrox: going

humansrox: to

humansrox: beat

humansrox: you

humansrox: lol

humansrox: llamas

humansrox: raccoon

humansrox: random

WEREWOLVES: I'm gunna beat you!!

WEREWOLVES: never mind

humansrox: haha I beat you

WEREWOLVES: whatever

humansrox: pay up!!!

WEREWOLVES: Never!!!

humansrox: I will never let Nessie see you ever again!

WEREWOLVES: fine I will pay you next time I see you

humansrox: =)

WEREWOLVES: g2g Sam called some sort of pack meeting

armyluver: bye!

humansrox: Bye!

WEREWOLVES has left the chat

humansrox: I have to go help Bella with something. I will see you l8r Jasper

armyluver: k bye!

humansrox has left the chat

armyluver: I'm all alone

armylover: =(

HypedAndAddictedToFanFic has entered the chat

HypedAndAddictedToFanFic: I love you Jasper!!!!

armyluver: who are you???

HypedAndAddictedToFanFic has left the chat

armyluver: who was that???

armyluver: Alice really should get one of these

armyluver has left the chat

**OK that was the chapter!! yay!!! Review!!**

**oh, and I am team Switzerland!!!!!!!! The only reason I put that joke in there was because it seemed like something that they would say! I actually said that about this really stupid girl that goes to my school the other day. lol!!!**

**HypedAndAddictedToFanFic was the 1st person to review my story so I put her in this chapter. the 1st person to review this story who hasn't already gotten to do so, can be in the next chapter!!**

**Review!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry its so late. Enjoy!!!**

* * *

edwardcullen4eva: Bella

humansrox: Edward

got2luvblood: Nessie

WEREWOLVES: Jacob

BurningSky: BurningSky

mr. muscle: Emmett

armyluver: Jasper

shop4fun: Alice

WEREWOLVES has entered the chat room

Humansrox has entered the chat room

humansrox: Jake?

WEREWOLVES: yea

humansrox; you owe me $500

WEREWOLVES: what? why?

humansrox: because we did that contest on the computer last week and I won

WEREWOLVES: what contest

humansrox: U don't remember? I said I could type faster than u and jasper was the judge

WEREWOLVES: oh yeah, I remember

humansrox: so when do I get my $500????

WEREWOLVES: um . . .

humansrox: let me guess - you don't have $500

WEREWOLVES: sorry

humansrox: whateva. I didn't really need the money anyway. I just like to beat you in contests

WEREWOLVES: hey!

humandsrox: well its true!!

WEREWOLVES: whateva, I'm out of here

humansrox: bye!!!

WEREWOLVES has left the chat room

armyluver has entered the chat room

humansrox: hey man

armyluver: hey. wat up with your screen name??

humansrox: oh that. I had that before bella was changed. I was trying to convince Bella to stay human.

armyluver: oh

humansrox: yea

armyluver: why don't you change it? Bella has already been changed.

humansrox: I don't know. I have kinda fell in love with it

armyluver: wow

humansrox: hey Alice should really get one of these

armyluver: I don't know . . .

humansrox: hey whats the worst that could happen??

armyluver: I guess I can go set her up one

humansrox: =)

armyluver: I'll be right back

humansrox: cool

armyluver has left the chat room

humansrox: I'm all alone

humansrox: =(

shop4fun has entered the chat room

humansrox: hi Alice

shop4fun: Omg ths is so cool!!!

armyluver has entered the chat room

shop4fun: Jasper?

armyluver: yea

shop4fun: thnkx 4 gettin me 1 of these. thy r so cool!!!

armyluver: what?

shop4fun: thnkx 4 gettin me 1 of these. thy r so cool!!!

armyluver: I can't understand you

humansrox: I think she is saying: Thanks for getting me 1 they are so cool.

shop4fun: yeppers

armyluver: wow eddie, I didn't know that you spoke girl

humansrox: yea Emmett taught me how

armyluver: Ok then, I nominate you to be my traanslator

humansrox: ok

shop4fun: Hy Jazz wnt 2 go shppn w/ me?

humansrox: Hey Jazz want to go shopping with me

armyluver: Eddie why do you want to go shopping with me?

Humansrox: No! you Idiot! I don't want to go shopping with you. I was just translating what Alice said.

armyluver: oh. sorry.

armyluver: and no I don't want to go shopping with you Alice.

shop4fun: why? it wll b fn!! I prmse!!!

humansrox: Why? It will be fun!! I promise!!!

armyluver: nope. not gunna happen

shop4fun: fne. I wll go bi mi slf.

humansrox: fine I will go by my self

armyluver: Hey I have 2 go help carlisle with something. talk 2 u guys later!!!

humansrox: cya l8r!!

armyluver: what?

humansrox: never mind. just leave already!!

armyluver has left the chat room

humansrox: alice?

shop4fun: yeppers

humansrox: I have 2 go

shop4fun: cya l8r!!!

humansrox has left the chat room

BurningSky has entered the chat room

BurningSky: OMG I love shopping!!!! Crazy ten minute sale at American Eagle!!!

shop4fun: Oooh!!! lets go!!

BurningSky has left the chat room

shop4fun has left the chatroom

mr. muscle has entered the chat room

mr. muscle: Hello?

mr. muscle: Anybody here?

mr. muscle: I guess not

mr. muscle: Rosalie should really get one of these

Mr. muscle has left the chat room

* * *

**Ok same deal. Whoever reviews first that hasn't already done it, gets 2 be in the next chappie!!!! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

edwardcullen4eva: Bella

humansrox: Edward

got2luvblood: Nessie

WEREWOLVES: Jacob

mr. muscle: Emmett

armyluver: Jasper

shop4fun: Alice

WEREWOLVES has entered the chat room

got2luvblood has entered the chat room

WEREWOLVES: Nessie! Your finally on!

got2luvblood: . . . yeah . . .

WEREWOLVES:You sound upset?

got2luvblood: well for someone who has so called "imprinted" on me, you sure don't call me alot.

WEREWOLVES: its because your dad won't let me!

got2luvblood: really? haha okayyy that sounds like him.

WEREWOLVES: so now that we are alone . . .

got2luvblood: jacob, we are in a chat room. There is only so much we can do.

WEREWOLVES: how about I tell you were I am taking you on our first date?

got2luvblood: How come I didn't know about this so-called first date?

WEREWOLVES: because your dad wouldn't let me talk to you

got2luvblood: okayyy well tell me now!

WEREWOLVES: okay are you free next friday?

got2luvblood: yes

humansrox has entered the chat room

humansrox: WHat are you to talking about? Are you planning something mischevious behind my back? DON'T LIE TO ME!

WEREWOLVES: of course not sir!

humansrox: Sir? Since when do you call me sir? Now I know somethings up!

WEREWOLVES: Well . . .I . . . you see . . . I . . .

got2luvblood: Daddy! Leave him alone! He was just helping me with my math homework!

WEREWOLVES: uhh yeaa thats what I was doing.

humansrox: You need help with your math homework? Hold on, I will get jasper on

armyluver has entered the chat room

armyluver: Nessie, Edward said you need help with your math homework?

got2luvblood: well . . . sorta . . . I mean jacob already helped me with it

armyluver: whats it over?

got2luvblood: Advanced calculous but seriously jacob already helped me with it

armyluver: nonsense! jacob is as dumb as a dog, he couldn't have helped you with it.

WEREWOLVES: HEYYYY!

humansrox: I agree

armyluver: Hold on, let me get Emmett on here.

humansrox: EMMETTT?

armyluver: yeah, adv. calculous was the only class he passed.

mr. muscle has entered the chat room

mr. muscle: You need help nessie? Well if you take the radiant over the square root and divided the dividend (goes off into complicated math talk)

10 minutes later

mr. muscle: see theres nothing to it!

got2luvblood: er . . . thankss

: your welcome! anymore questions?

WEREWOLVES:NO!

armyluver: NO!

humansrox: NO!

got2luvblood: i guess not.

WEREWOLVES: I'm shocked.

humansrox: me 2.

armyluver: haha I told you guys!

humansrox: whatever. I'm gettin off of here. Its gotten boring.

got2luvblood: me 2

armyluver: me 3

humansrox has left the chat room

got2luvblood has left the chat room

armyluver has left the chat room

WEREWOLVES: sigh

WEREWOLVES has left the chat room.

* * *

I know, I know, its very late. But I hope it was a good one! Review! Same deal as before. I didn't use any guests in this one because the person never responded. I also held off using rosalie in this chapter. Maybe the next one?

Reviews are much apprecieated!


	6. Chapter 6

edwardcullen4eva: Bella

humansrox: Edward

got2luvblood: Nessie

WEREWOLVES: Jacob

mr. muscle: Emmett

armyluver: Jasper

shop4fun: Alice

mr. muscle has entered the chatroom

armyluver has entered the chatroom

mr. muscle: is walking up the stairs.

armyluver: what?

mr. muscle: found a penny!

armyluver: Emmett . . .

mr. muscle: damn, it was heads down.

armyluver: . . . Emmett . . .

mr. muscle: wonders where rosalie is

armyluver: EMMETT!

edwardcullen4eva has entered the chatroom

mr. muscle: wonders what is for dinner

edwardcullen4eva: what?

mr. muscle: wonders why fat chance and slim chance mean the same thing.

armyluver: Bella, whats wrong with Emmett?

mr. muscle: wonders how a blind person can solve a rubix cube.

edwardcullen4eva: I don't know . . . but I have to admit it is pretty entertaining.

mr. muscle: dreams of a better world . . . one where chickens can cross the road without having their motives questioned.

armyluver: agreed. And I thought vampires couldn't sleep? How is he dreaming?

edwardcullen4eva: Maybe it rhetorical?

mr. muscle: my computer might have beated me at chess . . but it was no match for me at kickboxing

armyluver: Emmett plays chess?

edwardcullen4eva: and apparently kickboxing . . .

mr. muscle: recieved a coupon in the mail . . . BUY ONE SOCK GET ONE FREE!

armyluver: dear god . . .

mr. muscle: It recently became apparent to me that the letters 'T' and 'G' are far too close together on a keyboard. This is why I'll never be ending an e-mail with the phrase "Regards" ever again.

edwardcullen4eva: that explains so much

armyluver: should we be worried?

edwardcullen4eva: probablly. But its too funny to try and stop!

mr. muscle: reckons anti-wrinkle cream doesn't work. If it did, women wouldn't have any fingerprints.

edwardcullen4eva: true that

mr. muscle: I just read a list of 'the 100 things to do before you die'. I'm pretty surprised 'yell for help' wasn't one of them...

armyluver: Emmett read something? I'm shocked!

mr. muscle: TEIAM - problem solved

edwardcullen4eva: probablly the closest he has ever gotten to spelling it right . . .

mr. muscle: never questions authority, he annoys authority. More effect, less effort.

edwardcullen4eva: I think we need to figure out whats going on here . . . no matter how funny it is.

armyluver: finee

edwardcullen4eva: EMMETT

armyluver: EMMETT

edwardcullen4eva:!

armyluver: EMMMETTT!

mr. muscle: Top Tip Of The Week: When going through airport customs and you are asked "do you have any firearms with you?" do not reply "what do you need?"

edwardcullen4eva: its no use!

mr. muscle: would rather check her facebook than face her checkbook.

armyluver: wait a second, does Emmett have a facebook?

edwardcullen4eva: yeaaa . . .

armyluver: he thinks he's on facebook!

edwardcullen4eva: haha I finally get it!

armyluver: I think we should just leave him be

edwardcullen4eva: agreed

edwardcullen4eva has left the chatroom

armyluver has left the chatroom

mr. muscle: is flossing with angel hair pasta

* * *

**what do you think? Leave me a review and let me know. No rosalie again, sorry. I WILL get her in soon though! And to moon's embrace, who I should have used in this chapter, I'm sorry, but I have a better idea for next week that would work better with a guest. So you get to be in next week's one, along with another guest who reviews it first and hasn't done it yet!**

**Happy Reviewing! **


End file.
